


Squad Wawanakwa: Act 0

by Bi_Druid



Series: Squad Wawanakwa [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Multi, more ships later on, they’re all 22, this is like a prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Druid/pseuds/Bi_Druid
Summary: 18 teen heroes turned adults, have tried hard to escape their past. Now, at 22, they receive a death sentence in the form of a train ticket.
Relationships: Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Eva/Izzy (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Leshawna/Harold McGrady V, Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama)
Series: Squad Wawanakwa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818094
Kudos: 12





	1. Three artists

The mood in the tattoo shop was uncomfortably solemn, the slow buzzing of the tattoo needle and flickering of a broken light unbelievably loud in the tense atmosphere.

“Been a long time since I’ve seen twin pistols on your wrist.” Duncan stated, moving the needle roughly over Trents skin.

The other man, who was trying not to cry out in pain, simply nodded in agreement. 

“Thank you for doing this, Duncan.” Gwen piped up quietly, eye concentrating on the needle, “I know it’s been a long time since you’ve seen us, and this kind of came out of the blue.”

“It’s been 6 years, almost didn't recognise you guys when you walked into the shop, you’ve changed so much,” his voice grew slightly quieter, “we’ve all changed.”

That was very true. Gwen’s hair had gone back to its natural brown, and her clothing had gone more towards a hipster in black colours. Trent has stayed largely the same, though he had grown out his hair slightly. 

Even Duncan himself had changed since he was 16, dropping the Mohawk and skull t-shirts, in favour of sharply styled hair, loose stained tank tops, and leather jackets. His arms were riddled with all sorts of tattoos.

“Yeah, never imagined you would work as a tattoo artist when we were discharged” Gwen said, glancing around the rundown, rusty workspace. “Then again, I never imagined I would be a freelance artist dating a guy who almost cries when getting a tattoo” she teased.

“Hey-”

“Well lucky for wuss over here,” Duncan turned off and lifted his pen, “my work here is done. You want to take it for a spin before I bandage it?”

“Yeah, thanks dude.” Trent stood up, and hovered his hands over the sore area. It wasn’t long before the familiar pressure began spreading through his arm, and before he knew it, his tattoo was glowing. 

Like there were invisible strings coming out of the tattoo, Trent started pulling his hands towards himself. The pressure got more and more intense, and just as it was about to be unbearable, two sleek silver pistols apperated into his hands.

“That never fails to be cool” Gwen said in awe. It had been a while since either of them had used their power, and she had forgotten the spectacle.

“Hopefully I won’t have to use them,” Trent murmured, holding the cold metal weapons against his tattoo. It glowed again, and the pistols got sucked into his arm. 

Duncan quickly and efficiently put a bandage on Trents arm, before throwing him a tube of ointment. “Now, let’s head towards the train and see what Chris McDouche wants.” Duncan growled, and just as the group stepped outside, it began raining. 


	2. Two Cafe-Goers

Heather sat alone in a small cafe, nursing a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She was really more of a coffee person, but right now, she needed comfort food.

Heather was dreading seeing the team again. She still felt immense guilt for everything she had done as a ‘hero’. She had been such an asshole towards the other teen heroes, though the word child soldiers was more fitting, and she still somewhat blamed herself for Ezekiel. 

When he… died, almost everyone, regardless of how much they hated her, had told her it wasn’t her fault, that it could have been anyone who was with him on the cliff. Though the words were meant to be comforting, she saw them for what they were.

Lies

It kept her up at night. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could see his face, hear his soft, weak, whispers. Her teammates all probably still saw her as a monster deep down.

In many ways, she still was. Sure, she had become somewhat better, but she had still been described as bitchy, manipulative, and cruel by several people in her adult life. 

She didn’t know why she was so cruel, so unforgivable, so quick to snap, so monstrous, so evil, so useless, so-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. Her wide eyes snapped over to her interrupter.

The perpetrator was a rather short, thin man with long black hair tied into a ponytail, and mocha skin. There was something eerily familiar about his scowl, but she couldn’t quite place where she had seen him until he opened his mouth. “Could you possibly feel any louder?” the man said monotonically.

“Noah?” 

“No, I’m just a random stranger who can feel all your emotions,” he quipped, sliding across from her, “now would you mind calming down slightly? I don’t bite you know.”

“I see you haven’t changed” she scowled, though calmed down like he requested, “what are you doing out here? It’s still a while away from the train stop.”

“I’m on the way to pick up Eva and Izzy, and decided I could go for some tea.” He responded, holding up a plastic cup, “and you?”

“I was about to take off, but I needed some… thinking time,” she stroked the rim of her mug, “I haven’t seen anyone since the final battle.”

“Let me guess, you feel guilty about homeschool’s death, feel guilty for how much of an asshole you were, and you’re worried none of us are going to forgive you for whatever reason, am I right?” Noah asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. 

“I hate your ability” she grumbled, finishing the last of her drink. Noah simply smirked, and checked his clock.

Though it would have been nice to be comforted and reassured, she didn’t expect him too. She knew it took Noah a while to open up and get comfortable with giving advice. In that sense, the two were very similar. 

“You know, if you manage to keep your guilt in check, you can ride with us,” he said standing up, “Izzy and Eva wouldn’t mind, and you aren’t the worst choice of companionship.”

“Fuck it, why not? I just need to get my stuff. My apartment is literally right next door.” 

“Hurry it up a little though, my tea’s getting cold.”


	3. Seven Friends

Compared to the rest of the team, the group of 7 that were chilling at a rustic, stone inn mere minutes from the train stop, were in a considerably better mood. Oh, they were still upset, but they knew better than to waste their precious seconds of freedom moping around.

“Congratulations!” Cody exclaimed, the only one who didn't already know of Bridgette’s and Geoff's engagement. “Staying together for a decade? Now that’s the dream. ”

“Yeah, I really was the luckiest guy in the world,” Geoff said, cuddling closer to the shorter blonde.

“What about you two?” DJ asked, turning to Leshawna and Harold, “any new developments?” 

“Still going steady after a year,” Leshawna said happily. Though they seemed quite the odd couple, their shared experiences and protectiveness over one another had eventually sparked a loving relationship. 

Her eyes glanced around the room as Harold threw his arm over her. She finally noticed Courtney, who had been hunching depressingly over her drink, staring at it with hollow brown eyes. “What’s got you so down hun?”

Courtney finally lifted her gaze,”oh it’s just sad that we’re going back,” she replied, “I was kind of hoping our last adventure would be our… last adventure. I‘m a busy law student, with a boyfriend and everything, I don’t have time to play dress up and fight.”

The atmosphere in the group shifted, each thinking about the progress they made. Geoff, ever the optimist, tried to lighten the mood, “hey look on the brightside brah, at least it’ll be nice to see the others.”

“Maybe for you, but we weren’t all mr popular. Use your brain, gosh.” Harold stated, shivering at the memories of Duncan and Heather.

“I think the others will be happy to see us, I mean, we’ve all changed. I’m not a horny, girl thirsty, teenage boy for one.” Cody chuckled. 

“Oh please, you’re still almost as bad as you were before, with your ‘sick’ moves that you use on girls,” Leshawna said with a smile, “how’s that working out for you, again?”

Cody sunk into his seat, “I’ve had one girlfriend…” he mumbled. 

“You mean Sierra? The human one? The one that used to track your phone and forbid you from talking to anyone?” DJ asked, “cause I don’t really think that was a good, normal, healthy relationship.”

“Wait… you dated a human?” Bridgette inquired, shock apparent in her voice, “how did that work? Weren’t you worried she was going to discover your power?”

“Not really. I mean, it’s pretty easy to hide superhuman reflexes. Whenever I would catch something effortlessly, or dodge something with ease, I would just lie and say I played a lot of sports in high school,” Cody explained.

“I still can’t believe she fell for that,” Courtney muttered, glancing at his less than impressive physique. Courtney was glad on the behalf of Cody, as she had first hand expertise on how hard it could be to explain away her old habits to her boyfriend.

Suddenly, Harold’s phone started buzzing. “That was my alarm guys, we should get going. Chris will kill us if we’re late.” 

The group hesitantly got up, none of them wanting to set as much as a foot into the base.


	4. Two Team E-Scope Members

“Fruitcake just sent a message, he’s on his way with Heather.” Eva informed, stuffing the little black device into her pockets.

Their apartment was a mess right now. Every pillow had been thrown on the floor, clothes were lying spread about every furniture, and they had already broken one plate and two cups in the hectic breakfast they had scarfed down.

As amazing as Izzy was, organising was not her strong suit. Things were constantly misplaced, and simple things like keys and phones were almost lost each day. Which made it hard right now, when they needed to pack specific things.

“Heather?” Izzy inquired, trying to stuff all their clothes into one suitcase, “are we getting another member of team-escope?”

“Yeah, don’t really think she fits the bill,” Eva said, helping Izzy zip the suitcase close.

Truth be told, Eva was surprised Team E-scope had survived this long. The friend group had been formed their second year in the team, when they were 13.

To an outsider, they seemed like an odd group, but Noah, Eva, and Izzy had spent a lot of time together. Arguably the ones with the biggest power drawbacks, the teens had quickly blinded over their shared shitty quirks.

As they grew older, when Noah and Izzy both started showing an interest in Owen, he automatically became a member, bringing the number to a nice, even, four. 

But now…

“An honorary member then” Izzy decided on. She jumped Eva, embracing her from behind, “it’s been so long since we’ve gone on a road trip! Some good old bonding!”

Eva smiled. It would be nice to spend time together again. All three of them had grown more busy as of lately, and with the distance between their houses, it was rare for them to meet up.

“Just wish the destination was nicer,” Eva muttered, moving to go check they had gotten everything with them, “can’t believe we have to do this again.”

Izzy stayed quiet, something that was quite unusual for her. Mentally checking off her lift, Eva was pretty confident they had everything.

Picking up the light bags, Eva turned to her girlfriend who looked lost in thought; “you want a piggyback ride?” Eva asked, snapping the redhead out of her thoughts.

The girl perked up instantly. Beaming, she practically pounced onto Eva’s back. The weightlifter had no problem carrying the taller girl. “Hey Eva?”

“Yeah?”

Izzy leaned over and planted a soft, quick kiss on her cheek, “I love you.” She stated, snuggling into Eva’s neck.

“Love you too, Iz.” 


	5. The Gangs All Here

* * *

For as magical as it was, the train station placed in the middle of a fir forest looked rather ordinary from an outsider's perspective. It held a little abandoned wooden building, rusty tracks that went down underground, and a glass structure to take cover under.

The rain hammered against the see-through roof, drops trailing down the glass panes. Lindsay scooted closer to her boyfriend, in no mood to get wet.

“They’re nearby,” Beth informed,hands positioned on her temples, “it’ll be fun to see them again.”

“Yeah! I missed Lefounda, Briella, Treavor, and the rest of the team!” Lindsay exclaimed, no one bothering to correct her on the names. She had gotten marginally better over the years, and had even managed to memorise Beth and Tyler’s name, a huge achievement.

“We should see them more after this,” Tyler said, throwing an arm around the blonde’s shoulder, “maybe even move back to Canada.”

“That would be awesome! I really missed you guys! Skype calls just aren’t the same,” Beth pulled them both into a hug. She barely reached Tyler’s chest, being rather small in stature.

“You guys actually followed through on your plans to move to France?” Justin, who had been sitting on the only bench asked, “no wonder you're so tan.”

“And have better clothes,” Lindsay giggled, doing a little twirl showing off her designer outfit. The clothes were pretty much the only physical difference between 16 and 22 year old Lindsay.

Suddenly, the loud sound of giggling and chatter was heard. The group simultaneously turned to find Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Harold, Leshawna, Courtney, and DJ approaching.

“Hey guys!” Tyler called out as the group arrived at the train stop, “long time no see.”

“Hey dudes” Geoff responded, taking a seat next to Justin. Geoff’s smile morphed into confusion as he looked over the group of four, “is that… Beth?”

Beth blushed as the others turned to her. “Yeah… I really grew into my body over the years.” To say she was almost unrecognisable was no overxeagerition. 

She had filled out in height, gaining a lovely feminine figure, her braces had been removed long ago, leaving shiny white teeth, her skin was butter smooth, her beautiful eyes were brought out by sleek black-rimmed glasses, and her hair was tied into a long ponytail.

“No kidding,” Cody grinned, eyeing her over, “so are you seeing anyone or…?” 

Courtney reached out to lightly smack him, though he dodged her attack with ease, “I was only asking!” The farmer giggled, her blush growing slightly. 

“Boys are the worst,” a rough, deep voice said exasperatedly in the distance. The group turned to find Eva and Heather walking towards them. The asian was walking slightly behind, her head hung.

“Eva,  _ Heather,”  _ Leshawna greeted, practically spitting out the latter’s name. Heather resisted the urge to flinch at the tone.

“Wow, way to be nice, I was just walking towards you,” Heather growled, fighting fire with fire. Eva gave her a stern look, and Heather realised she had immediately jumped back to her old ways. 

Before Leshawna had a chance to retort, Eva spoke up. “Izzy and Noah are on their way. They had to turn around when Izzy realised she left her phone at the petrol station.”

There was a pause, the two girls glaring at each other, before they were interrupted.

“Still a bitch, huh Heather?” called the unmistakable voice of Gwen, who was walking arm in arm with Trent on the gravel path. Duncan stood behind the two, taking in the scenery,

Heather stopped herself from biting back, remembering the look Eva gave her. “Hi Gwen,” she mumbled, earning an odd look from the pale girl.

“One minute till the train arrives,” Courtney informed, checking her clock, “you guys better hurry on the platform. I hope Izzy and Noah can make it back in time.” 

Just as the three adults arrived on the platform, a low rumbling with some added shaking came from the ground. However, that sound was quickly overpowered by the sound of high pitched screaming.

“No. No. Izzy pUT ME DOWN!”

Izzy was running at inhuman speeds down the gravel paths. Noah was bridle carried in her arms, and a thick cloud of dust was steadily forming behind them.

“This is actually how I die, oh my god, this is actually where I-“ Noah screeched, laughing in panic as the two aproached a glass wall.

Noah let out a final scream, before Izzy slammed her breaks, and the two stopped a pinky finger away from smacking into the wall. 

Izzy was smiling widely, as Noah clung to her for dear life. “You-“ he panted “-belong in an asylum” 

Izzy dropped the shorter boy on the ground, “oh shut it mister girly scream,” she giggled, bopping him on the nose with her finger.

She went over to stand with Eva, as Noah got his breath back. “Looks like we’re just in time,” she stated, pointing at the black, sleak, steam train that had suddenly materialized on the ground.

The train wasted no time flinging it’s doors open, as a countdown began. The team rushed in, having only 5 seconds before the train doors would shut and lock.

The interior was highly different from the exterior. The train was extremely modern on the inside, with holographic interfaces, clean white chairs around a table, computers, and an AI running it. On the sides of the walls there were weapon racks, and cylindrical containers with uniforms inside. 

They took their designated seats they had had since they were 12, not even needing to check the name tags. Duncan pushed the 4 uneded chairs away, no one stopping him.

The group spent their last moments of freedom for who knows how long differently. Some opted to read, draw, write, or do another activity. Others opted for conversation, catching up. Some were even content with just starting out of the window, watching the tunnel lights flicker by. What they all had in common?

None of them were enjoying the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that brings us to the end of this prologue. The main story will be a lot longer and have a lot longer chapters, so it’ll probably come out next week :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading (:
> 
> This is my first fic, so criticism is more than welcome! This is a prologue to a bigger universe, where everyone has powers. I’ll update every day.
> 
> If you have any questions about the AU, feel free to ask in the comments (:


End file.
